


Aphrodisiac

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Boys in Chains, Dream Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: She's caught him now.Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Aphrodisiac

Luffy pulled at the chains on his wrists. Glowering at his captor, he narrowed his eyes at her beautiful face. The mermaid only stuck her tongue out at him, smiling wider as her eyelids lowered.

“You can’t just arrest me! How was I supposed to know those oysters were yours!?”

“Because they’re in my yard?” She pouted at him, raising a brow. “You stepped in and scooped them all up right in front of me! You better give them back!”

He sweated, glancing around the room for help. There was none, of course. He had wandered off by himself from the rest of the crew, and they had no idea where he was. She was the only one that could probably hear him too.

She had dragged him into her house under the water before he could properly protest. Inside, there was air, but there was no easy way to escape. He was not _quite_ regretting going through the shallow yard to pick oysters for a snack, but it was close.

The mermaid with the orange hair just smiled wider.

“Well?”

“I uh ... I ate them all,” he said.

Scowling, she snapped at him. “Are you joking!? How do you eat so many in only an hour!?”

He had eaten them in a few minutes, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

Her eye twitched before she sniffed, putting her hands on her hips. He glanced down at that, blinked when he realized what he had done, and then looked into her eyes. Women didn’t like when guys looked anyway, right?

Vivi and Robin had seemed to imply that.

Luffy looked at her face, watching her turn interesting shades of red.

She huffed, turning away. “I guess I’ll just have to hold onto you for a little bit longer.”

“Ack! No!” Luffy kicked his legs, gaping at her. “I’m going to the New World, damn it! You can’t keep me here!”

“Oh, yes, I can,” she said, pulling herself up onto the bed as she snaked her way up beside him.

Luffy stiffened, and then flushed as he felt his arousal. What was _that_ about?

Sanji’s stupid ideas were rubbing off on him.

She took a glimpse down at his lap before she sighed. “You seem to like the idea anyway.”

Reddening, he said, “No, I don’t!”

Licking her lips, she said as his eyes followed her tongue, “Oh, I see. Hm, then how _will_ you pay me back?”

Franky had told him that if girls ever made him feel strange that he should come and talk to him and Brook. As if Luffy had known what that meant. What was strange?

This was only lewd.

Her eyelashes fluttered. “Well, do you have any ideas?”

“No,” he said, turning his face away.

He could hear Usopp and Chopper calling him a fool for wandering off. Zoro would too, but Luffy didn’t think he had anything to back him up.

The orange-haired mermaid leaned up, whispering. “You know, I’ve heard about you. I could turn you in for that _delicious_ bounty on your cute little head.”

“Aah! No, don’t! I can’t get turned in just for taking oysters!”

She smirked, and he watched her hand slide down his chest to open his sash. “No, I suppose not.”

Luffy blinked, staring down at her hand. She undid the button. His breath hitched as she pulled down the zipper whereupon his erection rose in his boxers, pushing on the jean flaps. The lump in his throat made his breathing ragged.

“That’s not the way for a pirate to go,” she said with a coo, stroking his underbelly with one finger through the cloth.

He choked, arching up to her finger. As her finger went up, the pleasure seemed to follow it, rising with her caress.

“Don’t you know what oysters are for?” She smiled, licking her lips as he perspired, and watched her tongue.

“Nn ... no ...?”

“They’re an aphrodisiac,” she said. “If I can’t have my oysters, I get a little bit ... restless.” His eyes widened as she pushed herself up. Her breasts filled his eyes when she pulled the cups of her top down enough for her nipples to peek out. “Do you know how to fix that for me?”

He shivered, gaping down at her pretty pink tips before he said, “I ... ate a whole lot.”

She smiled. She stroked him again. “Yes, you did.”

Struggling to focus, Luffy looked up at her face, but he groaned when her breasts touched his chest. “What ... what’s your name?”

Her hips slid up against his bulge, and he clenched his teeth as a deeply fulfilling sensation came over him.

“You can scream Nami.”

Nami pulled his jeans down more, and his erection popped out against her. She moaned, licking her lips as she grasped it in her soft hand. Luffy arched up to her touch, groaning as she pumped him.

“Ah, that’s so good, Nami.”

He panted, trying to breathe evenly. Nami licked her lips, and he thrust his head down to kiss her, catching her tongue in his lips before sucking it into his mouth. She moaned to him, closing her eyes, and Luffy let himself relax in her hand, shuddering as he sucked insistently on her tongue and lips.

She tasted like salt and the ocean and something unexpected. Oranges.

“Mm, you taste amazing,” she said when she parted. Her thumb slipped up against his slit, smearing his precum over his tip in circles.

Luffy’s eyes tried to roll back, but he wanted to look at her! “You too ... so good!”

“Do you know how you’re going to pay me back then?”

“Yeah!” He moaned as she squeezed him tighter.

Nami began grinding up and down his body, releasing him to yank his cardigan off his shoulders so she could kiss and suck over his skin. He arched against her, moaning when his cock touched her belly.

Mermaids really were incredible!

She swirled a tongue around his nipple then, and he hissed in surprise. When he looked down, Nami laved her tongue over it, peering up at him with seduction in her eyes.

“Ah, I think ... I should be doing that for you,” he said, moaning when she giggled and slithered up his body.

He groaned as her plush form pressed against him, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to her breasts. Luffy caught a nipple in his mouth, pulling as he sucked, and Nami cried out. Her hips ground down against his throbbing cock, and he began to breathe hard as she rocked against him. Something wet touched his length, making the slide easier.

“Oh, you dirty pirate,” she said. He looked up into her brown eyes, moaning deeper as she bit her lip. “You should have caught me instead!”

Shuddering, Luffy flexed before snapping his restraints, and she yelped in shock before he turned her over. He straddled her tail, stroking his cock over her hips as he licked his lips.

“If that’s what you want,” he said, feeling over her hips in search of that slick wetness, “I’ll keep you in my aquarium, and bring you up for the night all you want.”

Parting the folds of her entrance, Luffy thrust his fingers into her, watching her buck and moan. Her eyes rolled back while he pressed his thumb against her clitoris, watching her pant.

“Ahn! Luffy!”

Groaning, he directed his cock down, slipping his tip against her as his fingers pounded her. “You ready to cum?”

“Please!” She moaned, grasping his wrist with both hands, but no matter how she tugged, she could not make him move faster. “Luffy, please!”

Smirking, he pulled his fingers out and waited as her eyes bulged.

“Ah! No, no! I want to cum!”

He grinned, sticking his tongue out at her. “When I say so.”

Nami whimpered as she tried to pull his hand back. Luffy grasped the base of his cock before stretching it out to her breasts. She gaped, her lips parting just so.

“You can stretch!”

He slipped two fingers back into her, watching her gasp and wriggle for him as he stroked up against her front wall. He had paid attention to how she had squirmed earlier. This seemed to be the best area to press against. Watching her sent thrills through him. Keeping her under his proverbial thumb felt right.

Nami’s tail lashed, and she cried out, arching to his fingers, and he grinned.

With her bending to his hand, he pressed his cock up between her breasts, thrusting it into her plush crevice.

Nami gasped before licking at the tip, pressing her breasts together. “Aah, you can stretch ...”

She moaned when he thrust the third inside, splaying his fingers out. Luffy grinned down at her. “Yeah, I’m gonna fill you up.”

Her tail flailed, and Nami sucked onto his tip with a pleased hum. Luffy quickened his hand, leaning over her as he watched his cock disappear into her bosom. She moaned around him before she opened her top, showing all of her soft, creamy breasts which she squished up against him again.

She arched and thrust against his fingers, flushing deeper when he groped one of her breasts. When he pinched her nipple, Nami cried out, her pussy constricting around his fingers.

“Luffy!” Smirking, he pulled his fingers out again, and her breath hitched in a whimper. “Ah! You’re so mean! I want to cum!”

Groaning, he stroked her clitoris, and Nami squeaked, her hips jumping. “You can cum when I say you can cum.”

She moaned when he pulled on her nipple, and he circled his fingertips over her clitoris. Nami gasped, eyes rolling back before she slurped onto his tip again, and her soft, wet tongue swirled around him. He thrust his fingers back in, pumping hard.

“Luffy!”

As his thumb pushed onto her clitoris, she panted, thrusting her hips up with a _whine_.

“Your pussy is going to cum when I tell it to, got that?”

She shuddered, moaning deeper. “Yes, yes!”

Nami whimpered when he drew his fingers out, but she waited, hips and tail squirming under him. Luffy licked his fingers of her juices, groaning from the salty, rich flavor.

Grinning, he pulled his cock out from her breasts before looking down at her parted, flushed pussy lips.

She reached down, spreading her pussy out more, and he groaned as he wondered how deep he could see into her. “Please ... I want your cock in my pussy!”

“If you beg like that, I gotta give it to ya.”

Letting his cock retract back into place, Luffy grabbed her hips before slamming down into her. Her jaw dropped, and Nami cried out, arching up to him as she squeezed her breasts. Growling, he tugged on her hips, helping her thrust up against him as he pounded her waiting hole.

Crying out, Nami writhed under him and coiled her arms around him. Her breath panted into his ear while she scratched up his back, and he pulled back a moment, only to stretch his cock a bit longer. Nami whimpered when he stopped, but she shrieked when he started up again.

“Luffy! That-! I-! Aah!”

He groaned, eyes rolling back as he felt more of her with his stretched out cock. Luffy had _not_ expected that. He knew she might like it, but to feel more of her pussy ...

His cock kissed her womb, and he growled as he rutted into her body, pulling on her hips harder. She gasped, and her tail lashed against the bed, sometimes striking his back.

Her squeal made him pull her head back from his shoulder to kiss her, burying his tongue into her mouth as he tried to claim her deepest reaches. Nami bucked, moaning to his tongue and lips. Luffy groaned as he finally pushed her hips down, impaling her with his cock. His thumb began stroking circles into her clitoris, and she gasped.

“Nami, you can cum on me! Only cum on me!”

“Yes! Yes! Thank you!”

She panted, threading her fingers into his hair, and tugging. She seemed to coil around his cock deep inside, and he quickened his hips, a blur as he took her.

Nami constricted, her body jerking up against him, and she sobbed. Luffy groaned, soaking in the sensations while she writhed underneath him before he thrust his seed into her womb.

“That’s a good girl,” he said, moaning as his hips slowed, but he still savored the slick pull of her pussy as their juices mixed and intertwined.

Panting, she twitched under him, still squeezing. “Yes ... thank you ...”

With a moan, Luffy looked down at her sweaty, writhing mermaid body before he began rocking into her again. “Mm, I think I missed a spot in here. Let me get that filled for you.”

Hiccuping, Nami cried out weakly, eyelashes fluttering. “Oh, Luffy ... yes, please, wake up.”

* * *

Luffy jerked awake, gaping at the face of his navigator who raised a brow at him.

“Nami ...?” His wide eyes searched the room, seeing no one else in the library but the two of them.

“You fell asleep with ...” Nami raised a brow as she picked up the book, peeking through before her eyebrows climbed her forehead. “Well, you fell asleep. Here.”

Bright red, she shoved it to him, and Luffy glanced down at it before he laughed. “Oh, Sanji said I would understand his love for mermaids more. I still don’t get it though.”

She sniffed at that, glancing at the dirty book again, but she did relax. “No reaction, huh?”

“Yeah,” he said, scratching his head. “I know who I like.”

They both blinked.

“What. What I like.”

Starting to grin, Nami leaned in, poking at his shoulder. “Ooh, does the captain have a crush on someone now?”

“Shut - shut up!” Luffy gritted his teeth, crawling around her on the bench to run for the door. “Forget that right now!”

Nami chased after him, teasing. “Luffy has a crush on someone!”

The crew barely stirred, only mildly amused as the book had landed open on the bench. One flap laid against the back of the bench before it drifted shut, closing on the image of the ginger-haired mermaid with her pirate captain, feeding him oysters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 7 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
